warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Impacto devastador
| rarity = Común | autoDrops = auto }} Impacto devastador es un mod cuerpo a cuerpo que reduce permanentemente la armadura base de un enemigo en 1''' por rango al causar daño de con un arma cuerpo a cuerpo. Estadísticas Notas *Debido a la naturaleza del cálculo y cuantización del daño en el juego, algunas armas cuerpo a cuerpo no pueden obtener los efectos de Impacto demoledor a pesar de que tienen un valor distinto de cero de daño de : **Destreza **Galatine **Galatine Prime *'''Impacto devastador tiene efecto en cada golpe cuerpo a cuerpo de las armas con cualquier daño de . No tiene ningún efecto si el daño de del arma cuerpo a cuerpo es cero. Tenga en cuenta que no es necesario procesar el efecto de estado por daño de para activar la reducción de armadura. The amount of armor reduction per hit is a flat, constant value, independent of the amount of Impact damage inflicted. Since the reduction is applied to the target's base armor, for a given enemy type it will always take the same number of hits to completely drain the enemy's armor, regardless of his level. Regarding source, the mod is most useful on melee weapons with high attack speed that have more than 0 base Impact damage, and on stances which involve applying multiple discrete instances of damage on the same keystroke (i.e., get the highest actual attack speed out of a given theoretical attack speed). Due to its demand for high attack speed, this mod synergizes well with Furia, and Berserker on weapons with decent amounts of base critical hit chances, and by extension with Acero verdadero or Acometida de sangre, as they both facilitate the build-up and maintenance of the Berserker bonus. Regarding sink, the mod is most useful against enemies with low amounts of base armor, and at high enemy levels. Compared to statuses, the armor reduction of Shattering Impact scales more steeply into higher enemy level regimes, as the number of Corrosive statuses required to fully deplete a target's armor scales logarithmically with its level, while the number of Shattering Impact hits does not increase at all. However, it should be noted that the armor decrease from Shattering Impact in its progression is linear while that from Corrosive statuses are exponential, so even though Shattering Impact may nullify armor faster, Corrosive statuses' armor reduction might be quicker initially. The interaction mechanics of Shattering Impact with other sources of armor reduction are a subject of ongoing research. At max level, the number of hits required to fully deplete an enemy's armor varies between a single hit for enemies with only 5 base armor up to 84 hits for those enemy types with 500 base armor, the current maximum non-boss base armor in the game. The Valkyr and Volt warframes with proper mods, using their respective melee attack speed increasing abilities Grito de guerra and Velocidad, and using Tigre arremolinado stance on a dual sword weapon can deplete 500 base armor enemy in less than 10 seconds due to the multi hit of the Winding Claws combo. As of update 18.1.4 Shattering Impact doesn't reduce enemy armor when used with the charge attacks of thrown weapons, this includes Gunblades. The charge attack from a Blade and Whip type weapon will however reduce enemy armor. * When using the Madurai Enfoque school's passive Burning Rage, which increases Impact damage, Gunblade and thrown weapon charge attacks will reduce armor. Bugs *This mod does not have a description in the Polish and Spanish Warframe Clients. en:Shattering Impact